


Proposals Five Ways

by jaicubed



Category: Youtubers
Genre: M/M, zeath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaicubed/pseuds/jaicubed
Summary: Five other proposal scenarios for those of us destroyed by the BSB on-stage proposal.





	1. Chapter 1

1.  _While lounging_

For the thousandth time that week, Heath was very happy they had decided to invest in a Love Sac.

They were in pajama pants and socks and comfy sweatshirts, with all varieties of snacks and beverages within reach. Heath was snuggled in between Zane’s legs, with Zane’s arms wrapped around him from behind.

Zane had picked out the movie, and Heath wrinkled his nose when the title screen came on, very romantic music playing in the background.

“Is this a cheesy Hallmark movie?” Heath asked. “I can feel your dick digging into me, so I know you didn’t turn into a woman. What gives?”

“I need a palate cleanser,” Zane answered. “Everything we’ve watched lately has been gory and violent and depressing. I’m seeing fake blood in my dreams. Give me this one, okay?”

“Fine, but if I feel like I want to vomit, we’re turning it off,” Heath warned. He estimated he’d probably last about ten minutes.

He was very wrong.

By the middle of the film, Heath was yelling at the protagonist and throwing popcorn at the screen. “Melanie, why are you crying over him, you dumb bitch?! He’s a piece of shit and you deserve so much better!”

“She still loves him,” Zane said, taking hold of Heath’s wrist before he threw more popcorn. 

“Well, she’s an idiot. Mark clearly loves her way more and she better get her head out of her ass before I go in there.”

“Where? Into the TV?” Zane asked, trying not to laugh.

“Shut up, dickhead,” Heath said, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth. 

Heath went on a roller coaster of emotions, and his anger quickly went to sadness as Melanie fell into a deep depression, but then happiness again as there was a passage of time and she and Mark reconnected.

“She finally gonna get that dick,” Heath commented towards the end of the film, and sure enough, a few scenes later Melanie and Mark were in bed together.

The film ended with a proposal, and Heath was too emotionally exhausted at that point to be that excited for them. 

“So, you didn’t vomit,” Zane pointed out.

“Hallmark movies have improved significantly,” Heath said, taking a sip of beer. “And Melanie was a  _snack_. And Mark was too. They were a snack pack.”

“Okay, now  _I’m_  gonna vomit,” Zane said, and Heath elbowed him. 

“That proposal though,” Heath began, shaking his head.

“What about it?”

“It made sense for them, but there were too many people around. It felt like a production. I don’t like proposals like that.”

Zane hummed thoughtfully. “What kind of proposals do you like?”

“I don’t know. I’m not a girl, I don’t think about these things that much. But I know I wouldn’t want it to be in public. Simple is better.”

Zane dug into the pocket of his pajama pants, and when he wrapped his arms around Heath again, there was a ring in his open palm.

“Like this?” Zane murmured into Heath’s ear. “Will you marry me?”

Heath was frozen in shock for several seconds. “Is this a joke?”

“No. It’s real.” Zane pressed a kiss onto Heath’s temple.

“Who the fuck carries around a ring to just pull out during a conversation?” Heath asked skeptically, although he could feel his eyes start to water.

“I chose this movie on purpose, asshat,” Zane replied, rolling his eyes. “Are you gonna marry me or not?”

“I said I wanted a  _simple_  proposal, not a  _mean_  one,” Heath said, his voice wavering. He managed to get up out of Zane’s lap and stood up on shaky legs. “Ask me again. Nicely.”

Zane pushed himself off the Love Sac and got on one knee in front of Heath. He took Heath’s right hand and held up the ring with his other. “Heath, will you marry me?”

“Duh,” Heath replied with a teary smile, wiggling his left ring finger. Zane laughed joyfully and slid on the ring, and Heath tackled him back on to the Love Sac, peppering his entire face with kisses. 

“We better not watch any more Hallmark movies. Next time I might tell you I’m pregnant,” Heath said, keeping his face very serious.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Zane replied, his eyes twinkling. “You’d be a great mother.”

“Damn right I would.” Heath nodded vigorously, and then they both cracked up. They spent the rest of the night in very simple- and engaged- bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

2.  _During a crisis_

Somewhere on a back road in Oregon, the car sputtered to a stop.

It was pouring rain, the kind of summer rain that caused floods and ruined barbecues and made the ground wet and soggy for an entire week.

Thunder boomed and lightning struck, and Zane turned the key in the ignition over and over again, getting increasingly more panicked.

“Start, you piece of shit!” Zane yelled, pounding on the steering wheel.

“Baby, I think it’s dead,” Heath said, squeezing Zane’s thigh. 

Zane pulled his phone out of his pocket. No service. 

“Do you have service?” Zane asked hopefully, but Heath shook his head.

“What the fuck are we gonna do? It’s midnight, we have no service, the car is dead, we have no fucking idea where we are, and on top of everything it’s FUCKING RAINING!” Zane slammed the steering wheel again and grit his teeth. “Goddammit!”

“It’s okay,” Heath said soothingly. “At least it isn’t cold out. We have food and water in the back. We’ll just have to wait until morning. Hopefully the rain will be gone by then and we can try to find some place to get help. Or maybe someone will drive by.”

“No! No! No! We have to get to the hotel tonight!” Zane unbuckled his seatbelt and scrambled for the door handle in the dark.

“Zane! You can’t go out there!” Heath grabbed hold of Zane’s wrist. “I know you don’t care about the rain, but we’re in the wilderness and there’s plenty of shit out there that would love to, you know,  _eat you_. Not to mention the lightning.”

“I don’t care,” Zane growled, tearing his wrist out of Heath’s grasp. “I’m going to go get help.”

“Zane-”

Zane opened the door and rain blew in, soaking Zane immediately. He squinted and hopped down onto the ground, his sneakers sinking into inches of mud. He was wet to the bone within seconds, his jeans and t-shirt clinging to him. He couldn’t see anything, couldn’t hear anything but wind whooshing though tree leaves and rain pounding the ground. 

He found his way to the back and pulled out a flashlight from behind the seat, glad his dad had forced him to to stick an emergency kit in his vehicle. It blinked on, and it was weak, but it would do.

He started walking from the direction they had come. He couldn’t remember how far away the nearest town was, but he didn’t care. He’d walk for hours. Miles. Everything had to be perfect and there was no fucking way he was going to let it go down the drain now.

He was twenty feet down the road when he felt a hand on his arm. Heath was clinging to his shirt, just as drenched and muddy as he was. 

“Go back to the car!” Zane tried to shake Heath off, but Heath wouldn’t budge.

“Why are you doing this?” Heath cried. Zane could barely hear him, but the anguish on his face spoke more than his words. “This is insane! You’re going to get hurt!”

Zane knew he was right, but his gut twisted and his heart actually hurt. This was supposed to be their perfect weekend. He’d had it planned for months. Fishing, hiking, swimming, drinking copious amounts of beer. Their friends were all meeting them at the lodge in a few days, too.

For the first time in a long time, he felt like he could actually cry.

Heath started to tug him towards the direction of the car, and Zane let him. 

The managed to dry off a little bit and change into different clothes, but everything was still very damp. Heath offered Zane a sandwich, but Zane shook his head, leaning back in his seat and staring dejectedly into the black night outside.

“Shit happens,” Heath said. He took hold of Zane’s hand. “I know you like all of your plans to go exactly as you’d pictured them, but life isn’t like that. And it could be much worse. It could be one of us out here, alone.”

“I just wanted it to be perfect.” Zane sighed and closed his eyes.

“We can still have a perfect weekend. It hasn’t even started yet,” Heath reminded him. 

That wasn’t really true. It was supposed to start very soon, at dawn, when he and Heath walked the most scenic goddamn trail on the planet and he asked Heath to marry him by a dumb waterfall as the sun was rising.

They’d never make it in time for that, now. He could wait until the next day, but then it wouldn’t be 7-24, the date he’d chosen specifically because it included both of their favorite numbers.

Heath turned on the flashlight again and put it in between them so they could see each other’s faces.

“We’ll have fun no matter what. Wherever Zane and Heath go, there’s always a good time.” Heath smiled at Zane, and Zane felt so much love in that moment that he could barely breathe. It didn’t make all of the anxiety and disappointment melt away, but it brought the most important things into focus. They were together. And he still had the ring. 

Zane took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, okay. I guess you’re right.”

His heart was pounding. He let go of Heath’s hand and found his backpack in the dark, unzipping the front pocket. He kept the ring clutched in his right hand and took Heath’s hand back with his other.

“I’ve been planning this for so long, and this was supposed to go way differently, but…you’ve been trying to make this shitty situation better for me, and…and I want to do the same thing for you. At least I hope.”

Thunder clapped so loud that they both jumped, and Zane didn’t know whether it was a sign from the gods to keep going or to stop. He decided to press onwards. Heath was looking at him with wide eyes.

“I love you more than anything in the entire world. Will you marry me?” Zane opened his palm so Heath could see the ring. Heath stared at it, the weak glow of the flashlight making it seem like it was made of stardust.

“Yes,” Heath finally said, his voice full of emotion. Zane’s body nearly burst with joy. Everything was better now. Everything was perfect.

He slipped the ring on Heath’s finger and Heath lunged forward, pressing his lips to Zane’s and tangling his fingers in Zane’s damp hair.

It was one in the morning, the car was dead, they were in the middle of nowhere, and it was pouring rain- but they were still together. And they always would be.


	3. Chapter 3

3. _In a foreign country_

“God, I love having rich friends,” Heath sighed, more to himself than to Zane. He took a sip of the wine in his hand, dark red and rich, and he almost moaned. “I really, really do.”

David had bought the villa in Mykonos a couple of years ago, using it as both a vacation home and another source of income. For non-friends, nights at the villa- which housed a full-time housekeeper/chef- went for over $2,000. Zane and Heath, of course, stayed for free.

Zane had surprised Heath with the trip to Greece three days ago, barging into the bedroom and telling Heath to pack his bags right away. They could do these things in their line of business, and change of scenery would probably even be good for their views.

Getting to Mykonos wasn’t easy, and when they finally arrived they were exhausted. Fortunately, their chef Alessa had greeted them with plates of bread and cheese and olives and then shooed them off to shower and bed. They had spent the next two days in awe of their surroundings- the sparkling white villa with modern furnishings and appliances, the infinity pool which seemed to spill right into the Aegean. Their bedroom had a balcony with big French doors, and Alessa delivered breakfast and coffee to them every morning while they sat in plush white chairs with a view of the sea.

After a truly succulent lamb dinner and a dip in the pool, Zane and Heath were back on the balcony. A cool breeze was blowing, making the early summer night just the perfect temperature. The air was a little salty and smelled a lot like the jasmine flowers Alessa had painstakingly planted anywhere she could fit them.

Zane and Heath had spent all day exploring the island, and they were happy to finally be in their own space in their comfy clothes. Heath was leaning against the railing, the wine making him pleasantly loose. He was content. He was the happiest he had ever been. And it wasn’t just because of this. Everything had been going well for them, from their jobs to their friends to their families, and he felt so blessed he could burst.

He felt Zane wrap his arms around his waist and Heath leaned back, letting Zane press kisses onto his neck and rock them gently back and forth. “Are you having a good time?” Zane asked gently.

Heath set his wine glass on the railing and spun in Zane’s arms, wrapping his arms around his neck. “That’s a stupid question.”

Zane chuckled. “I guess you’re right.”

“I know it’s David’s villa, but I also know it took a lot of needling on your part to get us in. Thank you,” Heath said. He gave Zane a couple of pecks on the lips. “Everything is perfect. There’s no way things could get any better than this.”

“You wanna bet on that?” Zane asked. He looked especially handsome after a few days in the sun, drinking wine and eating good food. 

“Sure,” Heath said cheekily. “I’m always up for a good wager.”

“Alright,” Zane replied. Heath didn’t know if it was mischief or moonlight, but Zane’s eyes were bright with life. “If you’re right, and I can’t make this trip better, then you get to roast me on Twitter.”

“I do that anyway,” Heath pointed out with a grin.

“Okay, Twitter  _and_  Insta. And for five minutes in your next vlog.”

“Deal,” Heath said. He raised an eyebrow. “And if you win?”

Zane pressed his lips against Heath’s ear. “You have to stay with me forever.”

“Well, that escalated quickly,” Heath laughed. “But I accept. Do your best.”

“Close your eyes,” Zane whispered, and Heath rolled his eyes at Zane’s dramatics but he did what he was told.

He felt Zane pull away. He wondered if Zane was just going to leave him on the balcony with his eyes closed like an idiot. But he heard Zane clear his throat, and soon after, “Open your eyes.”

Heath opened his eyes, expecting some sort of lame joke that would definitely make Zane lose the bet.

But instead, Zane was on one knee in front of him, a ring in his hand.

“I’m sorry I waited so long. You should have gotten this years ago,” Zane said earnestly, looking up at Heath with nothing but pure affection. “Marry me?”

It was unbelievable that the same man who’d asked him to make six second videos on this “cool new app” over a decade ago was the man in front of him now. They’d grown up so much. They’d found their paths, and each other. And just when Heath thought things couldn’t get any better…

…they did.

“Of course I will.” Heath held out his shaking hand, and Zane slid the ring on his finger. Zane stood up so fast his head spun, and he crushed his lips against Heath’s, holding him so tight that there was no way Heath could ever leave.

When they finally parted, Heath wiped his eyes and looked at Zane ruefully. “I think you won the bet.”

“You have to stay with me forever.”

Heath buried his face in Zane’s neck. “I’d love to.”

“Alessa, get the champagne!” Zane called out joyfully. “He said yes!”

“Coming, Mr. Zane!” Heath heard her call back from downstairs.

They celebrated with their tiny Greek chef on the balcony until the wee hours of the morning, Facetiming parents and friends and blowing up social media with their news. But Heath’s favorite post was the one on Zane’s Snapchat- a picture of Heath’s left hand with the words “Zeath confirmed” written across it.


	4. Chapter 4

_4\. After sex_

Zane had barely gotten through the door before Heath was on him.

It had been the longest five months of their entire lives. Zane had been on tour with David and the guys all over the country- all over the  _world_ \- and they had only managed to see each other three times total in that period.

Heath had a good time filming with Dom and Kam, and he’d gained a ton of new subscribers in the past few months. But towards the end of month four, he had become totally miserable. Calls and FaceTime weren’t enough. Neither of them were cut out for a long distance relationship, and Heath was never,  _ever_  going to let Zane do this again.

Heath had almost cried when he’d gotten Zane’s text that he’d landed at LAX. Liza was picking them all up and she’d drop him off, soon.

And now he was here.

Zane dropped his bag on the floor and grabbed Heath by the hips. 

“Missed you,” he breathed in between kisses, and God, he had even missed Zane’s  _smell_. 

Zane walked them back towards the bedroom, and Heath was nearly hanging off of Zane’s neck. The taste of his tongue and the scratch of his beard and his hands on his ass- he had been dying for it, had thought about it every night the past month as he tried to get himself off. But there was nothing like the real thing.

Heath slid his hands under Zane’s t-shirt and Zane raised his arms so he could pull it off. Heath started in on the belt buckle next, and Zane tugged down Heath’s sweatpants- the only thing he had on.

“I can’t believe you’re real,” Zane said, latching onto Heath’s neck. It was a strange thing to say, but Heath knew exactly what he meant.

Heath finally got Zane’s button and zipper undone, and he pushed down his jeans and underwear. He was becoming less and less coordinated, and he was relieved when Zane pushed him onto the bed and rid himself of the rest of his clothing.

Zane pressed himself against Heath’s body so there was no space in between them. 

“I love you,” Zane said breathlessly. He kissed Heath like he was trying to devour him whole, and Heath wanted nothing more than for him to do it.

Zane broke their kiss when they were both about to explode with need, reaching towards the nightstand.

“No,” Heath said, digging his nails into Zane’s bicep. “I did it already. Just fuck me.”

Zane’s eyes widened and he sat back. He pulled Heath’s thighs apart and saw that Heath’s hole was dripping with lube, ready to be fucked.

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Zane groaned. How the fuck had he gotten so lucky?

In seconds Zane was buried to the hilt, and it was hard not to come right then and there.

“C’mon, make me feel it,” Heath urged. “Need you.”

Zane grabbed Heath’s thighs and pulled them to his chest, setting a brutal pace. 

Heath was usually pretty vocal during sex, but he was so overwhelmed with the feeling of having Zane home and inside him that he could barely breathe, let alone make any noise.

“You feel so good, like you were made for me,” Zane babbled, and if Heath could have formed words he still couldn’t have even made fun of him for the cheesiness, because he felt the exact same way.

It didn’t last long, but they had both expected that. They had cleared their schedules for the next two days and planned on doing nothing but fucking and eating.

For the first time, they came at exactly the same moment. And when they could think again, they didn’t think at all, but stayed pressed together, Heath’s head on Zane’s chest.

“You’re never going on tour again,” Heath finally said. “I am never, ever doing this again.”

“Agreed,” Zane replied, running his fingers up and down Heath’s arm. “Never again.”

“Good.” 

After a few minutes Zane slid out from under Heath and off the bed.

“Where are you going?” Heath asked. He sounded pathetic but he definitely wasn’t done cuddling yet.

“Just getting your coming home present out of my bag,” Zane answered.

“Now? Can’t it wait until morning?” But Zane was already out the room. Heath sighed and sat up. Zane was very particular about these things.

When Zane came back he crawled onto the bed and sat facing Heath. Something was in Zane’s fist and Heath wondered what Zane could have possibly gotten him that was that small.

“So, uh…going along with the never going on tour again thing,” Zane began. He looked nervous as hell, and Heath was totally confused.

“I pretty much decided the same thing after the first two weeks. Being with the guys was fun and everything, but more than anything I wanted to be home with you. And…and that made me decide something else, too.”

Zane swallowed roughly, like he was trying not to cry. Now Heath was even more confused.

“When we were in New Orleans, I went into this antique shop after our show…and I saw this, and I knew I had to get it for you.”

Zane opened his hand, and inside was a thick gold band. 

“I thought when I asked you to marry me, I’d have something way more extravagant for you. But all I have is this. And…and I hope you’ll take it.”

Zane was totally wrecked, and Heath was frozen in shock.

“Are…are you asking me to marry you?” Heath asked, making sure he had heard correctly. His heart was racing and he knew that this moment would be burned into his brain for the rest of his life.

“Yeah,” Zane answered shakily. “Will you?”

“Yes.” Heath didn’t even have to think about it. He’d never been so sure about anything in his life.

Heath leaned forward and kissed Zane softly. “And it’s a nice ring, Zane. It’s perfect.”

“It really is though,” Zane replied. He was still trying not to cry and failing miserably, but he was also beaming. “Before I put it on you, look at the engraving on the inside. Baby, I…I swear to God that was there when I bought it. It…it was like, fate.”

Heath took the ring out of Zane’s hand and turned it in his hand. He held it up to his face and squinted until the words on the inside of the band came into focus.

_From Louise, With Love._

Heath couldn’t speak. He gave the ring back to Zane, and Zane slid it onto his ring finger. It was a little tight, but it was the most beautiful thing Heath had ever seen.

“I love you, Zane Hijazi,” Heath finally said. Fuck, now _he_  was crying.

“Love you too, baby.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is one of my favorite commercials of all time lmao and I used it as inspiration because it is Zane and Heath AF --- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Qkn1SCAANc

_5\. With Chinese food_

 

“All you’re gonna have is soup?” Zane asked. He gave the waitress their menus and then looked back across the table at Heath like he was a total stranger. “Do I know you?”

Heath tried to smile, but he was so nervous that it ended up looking more like a grimace. “I’m just not in the mood for a big meal, is all.”

“Alright, if you say so.” Zane reached across the table and took Heath’s hands in his, bringing them up to his lips and pressing a kiss onto both sets of knuckles. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” It had only been a couple of weeks, but it had felt like years. 

It didn’t help that Heath had been thinking about this exact dinner the entire time Zane had been away.

They chatted until their food came, and then Zane tucked in, making love to a bowl of wonton soup and then a huge plate of Singapore noodles. Heath watched in mild disgust, but he also loved this guy so much- this handsome guy with his scraggly beard and terrible hair and goofy smile- that he didn’t care about anything else. Only that he was there, and Heath was there, and they were together.

Heath ate his soup slowly, the butterflies getting more wild in his stomach as the minutes ticked by. He was about to do by far the hardest thing he’d ever done in his life, but it could also be the best thing.

Heath had waited for  _years_ , watching Christmases and birthdays and romantic weekend trips pass by with no proposal. He knew that Zane loved him, and that he had no plans to leave in this lifetime. He also knew that he didn’t have anything  _against_ marriage- between men or otherwise- but from the few times they’d talked about it, Heath had learned that Zane was just stuck in the idea that only men and women could get married to each other. 

Heath hoped that tonight would change all of that.

Heath had stopped by the restaurant earlier in the day. He’d given the cookie to their favorite waitress, Annie, the one who knew them by name because they came there so often. She beamed at him as he told her the plan, her eyes lit up with excitement.

“No problem. You can count on me.” Annie winked at him and disappeared into the kitchen.

“Are you feeling okay?” Zane asked Heath when Annie cleared their plates. Heath had only eaten half of his soup.

“Yeah, fine.” 

Zane raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Annie came back a few moments later with a plate with a single, unwrapped fortune cookie on it. She gave Heath a thumbs up from behind Zane, and Heath nodded slightly, trying not to puke.

“Fortune cookie,” Zane said, as excited as a little kid. He broke apart the cookie and looked across at Heath. “Where’s yours?”

“I…I don’t need a cookie,” Heath replied. His hands were sweating, and he wiped them against his jeans. 

Zane shrugged and pulled the fortune out of his cookie. “Alright, let’s see what we’ve got here.”

Zane’s eyes widened when he read the message out loud. “Zane, I need to ask you something.”

“Baby, this has my name on it,” Zane said incredulously.

“Yes,” Heath replied. He swallowed, Zane’s ring burning a hole in the pocket of his jeans.

“This is really weird. Like, a scary movie or something.” Zane babbled on and on, definitely not picking up what Heath was putting down, and Heath wondered for a split second why he wanted to marry this moron.

Because he loved the moron. For some reason.

Heath took a deep breath and slid out of the booth, getting on one knee in front of Zane.

Zane cut himself off and started another line of questioning when he saw Heath in front of him. “What are you doing? Did I drop-”

“Zane, shut up.” Heath pulled the ring out of his pocket and held it up so Zane could see. “That fortune cookie was from me. I gave it to Annie earlier today. And I’m the one who needs to ask you something.”

Zane’s mouth was hanging open. Heath took another deep breath and looked into Zane’s eyes. “Zane Ahmed HIjazi, will you marry me?”

All of the tables in their immediate vicinity were looking at them now, and Heath could see Annie a few yards away out of the corner of his eye, holding her fists up to her mouth in anticipation.

“Is…is this real?” Zane asked in awe, his eyes glued to the ring in Heath’s hand.

“Of course it’s real, dumbass.” Heath gave him a watery smile. “Marry me?”

Zane looked from Heath’s eyes shining with tears to the ring sparkling in his hand. Before Heath knew it, Zane’s arms were pulling him up and wrapping around him, squeezing him so tight he could barely breathe.

“I…I guess that’s a yes?” Heath choked out, pulling back to look at Zane’s face.

“Of course, dumbass.”

Heath felt lighter than air, and he kissed Zane fiercely, to the cheers and whoops of their fellow diners and Annie, who was sobbing into her apron.

Heath slid the ring onto Zane’s finger, and Zane held him until Annie brought out a bottle of champagne from the kitchen, the pop of the cork the most beautiful sound Heath had ever heard.


End file.
